Well-earned Vacation
|quest=Well-earned Vacation questline |translation= }} Well-earned Vacation is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 24.05.2018 Well-earned Vacation event, for a duration of 13 days only. It goes together with the Well-earned Vacation questline. Story Tagline: "This holiday is looking to be quite hot!" Geography Map areas: starting island area (SW), Volcanic island area (center), Red Palm Island area (NW), Moonrise Island area (E), Treasure island area (S), Blooming Reed Island area (S), Treasure island area (S); plus sublocation Temple Dungeon. Structures: (directions for objects on islands are given in relation to the island) *starting area (SW): **'Storage' (NW) **'Canoe to Volcanic Island' (NE), unlocks Volcanic island *Volcanic island area (center): **'Manaia' (SW), Shaman King (W) **'Goodness Totem' (S), Work Totem (NE), Care Totem (W) **'Active Volcano' (center) **'Red Palm Canoe' (NW), unlocks Red Palm Island **'Treasure Island Canoe' (S), unlocks Treasure island *Red Palm Island area (NW): **'Tribe's Chief' **'Destroyed Hut' x9 **'Moonrise Canoe' (NE), unlocks Moonrise Island *Moonrise Island area (E): **'Tropical Master', Master's Wife **'Blooming Reed Canoe' (S), unlocks Blooming Reed Island *Blooming Reed Island area (S): **Tropical Temple (center), portal to sublocation Temple Dungeon *Treasure island area (S): **'Great Totem' **Treasures: ***1 (Contents: , , , 3 Wheel, 3 Mortar, 10 Bottle, 2 Emerald, 3 +15 Energy drink; Butterflies Collection, Toys Collection, Zodiac Collection, Postal Collection, Gambling Collection), ***1 (Contents: , , , 3 Gloves, 3 Spinning Wheel, 3 Boots, 1 Amber Potion, 2 Emerald; Toys Collection, Zodiac Collection, Postal Collection), ***1 (Contents: , , , 3 Cuirass, 3 Gauntlet, 3 Velvet; Butterflies Collection, Toys Collection, Zodiac Collection, Postal Collection), ***1 (Contents: , , , 1 Wheel, 1 Mortar, 1 Bottle, 2 Emerald, 1 +15 Energy drink, 1 Yarn, 1 Ladder, 1 Planks, 1 Comb, 1 Amber Potion, 1 Boots, 1 Paint, 1 Ribbon, 1 Rainbow, 1 Ring, 1 Cotton chintz, 1 Spinning Wheel, 1 Gloves, 1 Gauntlet, 1 Cuirass, 6 Velvet, 5 Silk, 2 Water Element, 2 Earth Element, 2 Fire Element, 15 Amber, 15 Golden Hand, 2 Air Element, 10 Bouquet, 10 Plumage, 1 Ancient chip, 1 Onyx; Butterflies Collection, Toys Collection, Zodiac Collection, Postal Collection, Gambling Collection, Flowers Collection, Girly Collection...) Objects to take home: Great Totem, Frozen Totem. File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Canoe to volcanic island 2.png|'Canoe to Volcanic Island' File:Manaia.png|'Manaia' File:Shaman king.png|'Shaman King' File:Goodness totem.png|'Goodness Totem' File:Work totem.png|'Work Totem' File:Care totem.png|'Care Totem' File:Active volcano.png|'Active Volcano' File:Red palm canoe.png|'Red Palm Canoe' File:Treasure island canoe.png|'Treasure Island Canoe' File:Tribe's chief.png|'Tribe's Chief' File:Destroyed hut.png|'Destroyed Hut' File:Moonrise canoe.png|'Moonrise Canoe' File:Tropical master.png|'Tropical Master' File:Master's wife.png|'Master's Wife' File:Blooming reed canoe.png|'Blooming Reed Canoe' File:Tropical temple.png|'Tropical Temple' File:Great totem.png|'Great Totem' Resources: special resources are Sandalwood Tree (with Sandalwood ), Frozen Totem (with Totem Piece ), Tropical Flower (with Tropical Bouquet ), Treasures on the rock , Malachite (NW), Silver (E), Energy tree. Crab ( ), Message in a Bottle ( ; , , items; Message:"Help! A volcano eruption befell our little tribe! So please, I ask you, help us subdue the Active Volcano! I'll be waiting for you on Volcanic Island!"). Georesources: none. File:Map_well-earned vacation_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_well-earned vacation_ru01.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_well-earned vacation_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_well-earned vacation_ru02.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_well-earned vacation_ru03.jpg|link=File:Map_well-earned vacation_ru03.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_well-earned vacation_ru04.jpg|link=File:Map_well-earned vacation_ru04.jpg|Russian VK version map Sublocation: Temple Dungeon }} Temple Dungeon is a sublocation in the temporary location Well-earned Vacation. It can be reached through the Tropical Temple portal. Structures: Storage (SW). Decorations: none. Resources: Frozen Totem, Dwarves' Gold, Box (Zoo gift), Pot of gold, Small Fruit Basket ( ). Ritual Chest (N): 1 Ritual Tambourine , 1 Amber Potion, , , Butterflies Collection, Gambling Collection, Girly Collection, Toys Collection. Georesources: none. Event articles |-|Canoe to Volcanic Island= }} The Canoe to Volcanic Island is a structure in the temporary travel location Well-earned Vacation. Tagline: "Will help travel to Volcanic island" Upgrading Canoe to Volcanic Island to stage 2 enables access to the Volcanic island area. |-|Manaia= }} The Manaia is a structure in the temporary travel location Well-earned Vacation. Tagline: "The kind granddaughter of the Shaman King. Talk to her to find out what's happening on these islands." "Despite the volcanic eruption she still believes in a good outcome and keeps cheering up the locals of the tropical islands" Upgrading Manaia to stage 2 gives the message "Hello! My name is Manaia, I was the one to leave that note asking to save us. Our peaceful little islands are about to be consumed by a true lava tsunami! So I ask you, please, help my grandfather, the Shaman King, subdue the Active Volcano." |-|Shaman King= }} The Shaman King is a structure in the temporary travel location Well-earned Vacation. Tagline: "The wisest in these parts, knows how to subdue the Active Volcano." "Is trying to save the tropical islands from the active volcano at any cost." Upgrading Shaman King to stage 2 gives the message "The spirits foresaw your arrival! Greetings, I am the Shaman King of this tribe! I already have some experience in dealing with active volcanoes, but last time I had my tools with me! I lost them since, they must be somewhere in the depths of the neighbouring islands. Please find them and together we'll be able to subdue this Active Volcano!", and enables access to Red Palm Canoe. Upgrading Shaman King to stage 3 enables access to Goodness Totem and Moonrise Canoe. Upgrading Shaman King to stage 4 gives the message "Voila, I have all the tools! Let the ritual of subduing the volcano begin! What's the ritual, you ask? Very simple, I'll sing the volcano a lullaby. Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright...", and enables access to Work Totem and Blooming Reed Canoe. Upgrading Shaman King to stage 5 enables access to Care Totem, Treasure Island Canoe, and enables the production function. |-|Totems= }} The Totems are structures in the temporary travel location Well-earned Vacation. File:Goodness totem.png|'Goodness Totem' File:Work totem.png|'Work Totem' File:Care totem.png|'Care Totem' Tagline: "Will help the Shaman King subdue the volcano; activate the totem and get a Magical Totem to decorate your Estate." The Goodness Totem, Work Totem, and Care Totem become accessible by upgrading the Shaman King (to stage 3, 4, 5), and allow to collect a reward: 1 +15 Energy drink, 5 Golden Hand, 1 Paint, 1 Gauntlet, 1 Cambric, 1 Velvet, 1 Grimoire, 1 Cloth, 1 Planks, , , Girly Collection, Postal Collection. The Shaman King can produce decorations of the three totems. |-|Active Volcano= }} The Active Volcano is a structure in the temporary travel location Well-earned Vacation. Tagline: "Subdue the active volcano by turning Totem Pieces into Volcanic Idols. Everyone in the Kingdom is participating!" |-|Red Palm Canoe= }} The Red Palm Canoe is a structure in the temporary travel location Well-earned Vacation. Tagline: "Needed to travel to Red Palm Island" Upgrading Red Palm Canoe to stage 2 enables access to the Red Palm island area. |-|Treasure Island Canoe= }} The Treasure Island Canoe is a structure in the temporary travel location Well-earned Vacation. Tagline: "Will help travel to Treasure Island that's filled with rewards." Upgrading Treasure Island Canoe to stage 2 enables access to the Treasure island area. |-|Tribe's Chief= }} The Tribe's Chief is a structure in the temporary travel location Well-earned Vacation. Tagline: "Believes in superstitions and blames it all on the black cat that crossed his path right before the volcano eruption.", "I wonder who would the chief be blaming now, should he have broken a mirror before the eruption..." Upgrading Tribe's Chief to stage 2 gives the message "Hm... The shaman has warned me about your arrival. You're the one who will help me fix the Destroyed Huts! Don't try to deny it, the spirits of the ancestors have told me that you'll come and help restore our little village to it's former image, Yes, that's exactly what happened! So let's not waste time!" and enables the production function. |-|Destroyed Hut= }} The Destroyed Hut is a structure in the temporary travel location Well-earned Vacation. Tagline: "Use Sandalwood Beams to restore the hut.", (Ritual Chest:) "The ritual tool for the Shaman King is inside. Click to open." Upgrading a Destroyed Hut to stage 2 enables the collection of a reward: 1 Ritual Beads , , , 1 Hammer, 1 Reedpipe, 1 Golden Hand. |-|Moonrise Canoe= }} The Moonrise Canoe is a structure in the temporary travel location Well-earned Vacation. Tagline: "Will help travel to Moonrise Island" Upgrading Moonrise Canoe to stage 2 enables access to the Moonrise Island area. |-|Tropical Master= }} The Tropical Master is a structure in the temporary travel location Well-earned Vacation. Tagline: "Can fix everything, except his relationship.", "Sadly cannot fix his marriage with duct tape and a workbench..." Upgrading Tropical Master to stage 2 gives the message "Who is it?! The spirits haven't told me anything about you! It's because I never listen to them, they're a chatty sort, and I'm a master, a busy person! Unlike my wife, she's a wonderful woman, but she has this huge grudge against me. Can I please ask you to find out what the matter is with her? I'll make it worth your while." and enables access to the Master's Wife. |-|Master's Wife= }} The Master's Wife is a structure in the temporary travel location Well-earned Vacation. Tagline: "Wants the Tropical Master to be as attentive with her, as she's with him.", "She's really angry that the Tropical Master doesn't pay her enough attention." Upgrading Master's Wife to stage 2 gives the message "No way! My forever-busy husband has decided to grace me with his attention! Who's worried? Me?! Oh no, I'm worried at all! But my dear husband should be, that's for sure! Oh, who am I kidding? My husband is a lot better at fixing things, than relationships...", and enables access to the Ritual Chest : , , , 1 Ritual Staff, 1 Amber Potion; Girly Collection, Postal Collection. |-|Blooming Reed Canoe= }} The Blooming Reed Canoe is a structure in the temporary travel location Well-earned Vacation. Tagline: "..." Upgrading Blooming Reed Canoe to stage 2 enables access to the Blooming Reed Island area. |-|Tropical Temple= }} The Tropical Temple is a structure in the temporary travel location Well-earned Vacation. Tagline: "A building more ancient than the beard of McManus.", "Looks like this dungeon hides not only the spirits of the islands, but something else too." It enables travel to the sublocation Temple Dungeon. |-|ARTICLE 1= }} The XXX is a structure in the temporary travel location Well-earned Vacation. /It unlocks the ??? area. Tagline: "..." Completing the (The completion of) XXX / Upgrading XXX to stage ? / enables access to XXX / to the XXX area / travel to the sublocation XXX / rewards XXX / gives the message "...", and leaves behind a treasure chest ( ) containing: ... . Notes Category:Locations